Transformed Wolves
by Sierra Hawkins
Summary: What if the Transformers were wolves? Not robots that turned into wolves or something, just wolves? And the humans? Well, think about humans and wolves...not too friendly with each other. Rated T for language and possibly some violence. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Hiya!  
Well, I don't really have an explanation for this story. Kind of popped in my head and I opened Microsoft Word, and, yeah...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers or any of the characters.

* * *

"Hey! Watch it!" shouted Sunstreaker. "You'll get mud on my fur again!" Sideswipe just laughed as the two brothers continued to explore the forest, Sideswipe purposely jumping in mud puddles to splash Sunstreaker.

"Oh come on Sunny," said Sideswipe. "Have a little fun!" Sunny just growled and got a whimper in return.

"Sides?" said Sunny. "Did you really just whimper?"

"No, I don't whimper!" replied Sides indignantly. "That wasn't me!"

"If it wasn't you, then who was it?" The twins looked around, and they both bristled when a small bush moved. They lowered their ears and growled as they glared at the rustling bush. The twins slowly approached the small piece of vegetation, crouched down and ready to attack. When nothing happened, Sides straightened and peered into the bush.

"Ah!" exclaimed Sides as he backed out of the bush.

"What?" said Sunny. "What Sides? What'd you find?" Sides moved aside, and Sunny spotted two small glowing blue eyes, not unlike their own, staring back at them.

"Blue eyes?" said Sunny. "You think it's from our pack?"

"Why would anyone besides us wander out this far?" replied Sides. "Plus, I think this guy is pretty small…" The pair of small eyes darted between Sides and Sunny, and the creature whimpered again.

"Told you that wasn't me," muttered Sides. Sunny proceeded to tear the bush apart, revealing an extremely small wolf pup sitting in the middle of the discarded branches.

"It's, it's, a pup!" exclaimed Sides. The little pup sat with his ears drawn back and his tail wrapped around himself. The small pup was a rather peculiar color, yellow with one black stripe down each side and black at the tip of his ears.

* * *

Bumblebee cowered under the gaze of the two much larger wolves. Were they going to make him sleep forever like the other wolves did to his mom and dad? Bumblebee sure hoped they didn't because he wasn't sleepy at all. Bumblebee squeaked a little as the silver colored one sniffed Bumblebee, and the gold one snickered a little.

"Oh stop it," snarled the silver one. "Be a little more mature." The gold one scowled.

"Hey little guy," said the silver one. "What's your name?"

"Bumblebee," replied Bumblebee. "Who're you?"

"I'm Sideswipe," replied the silver one.

"And I'm Sunstreaker," added the gold one. "We're twins." Bumblebee stared worriedly at the brothers.

"Do you where my mommy is? Or my daddy? I can't find them," said Bumblebee, fear lacing every word.

"Aw, look at him, isn't he so cute?" cooed Sides.

"No, we don't where your parents are," answered Sunny. "Do you want to stay with us for a while?" Bumblebee looked at them uneasily.

"It's okay we're not going to hurt you," said Sides.

"That's what the bad things said before they took mommy and daddy and made them sleep," replied Bumblebee. "You're not going to make me sleep forever, are you? Because I'm not sleepy."

"Sleep forever?" repeated Sides. "Oh, you mean that you're parents were killed…"

"What?" replied Bumblebee, confusion clear on his face. "No, they just fell into a deep sleep."

"…He doesn't know his parents are dead," said Sunny, his expression grim. "Now that's just cruel."

"So, do you want to come with us?" asked Sides. "We have some food you can eat, and then you can meet the other pack members."

"Other?" said Bumblebee nervously.

"Don't worry," replied Sides. "They're all nice…mostly."

"Yeah, 'cept Doc and 'Hide. You might want to steer clear of them," said Sunny. "But everyone else is nice." Bumblebee seemed to think hard about it for a moment, and finally nodded.

"Okay," he said. "I'm really hungry anyways."

* * *

So, what'd ya think? Kinda weird? Good? Whatever it is, please review!  
LOOOOOOK!

Here's a link for what the twins might look like as wolves: .com/art/Twins-special-request-131139119?q=favby%3Aautobotgirl217%2F40206999&qo=41


	2. Chapter 2

Heeeey!  
Whoo, second chapter! I hope you like it so far! Sooo, the rest of the Autobots are introduced!  
LOOOOK!  
Here is the link to what I think some of the Autobots would look like: .com/favourites/#/d2q0lal  
All credit goes to artist, which is most definitely not me! (autobotgirl217)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers

* * *

Optimus Prime stood from his lookout, enjoying the incredible scenery of the valley. The cool breeze ruffled his blue and red fur a little, and the alpha of the pack sighed contently.

"Boss!"

"Hey big guy!" Optimus turned around to see Bluestreak and Blurr running at him.

"What is it?" asked Optimus.

"Thetwinsjustcameback," said Blurr.

"And they found a really cute pup!" said Bluestreak. "And he has blue eyes! Think he could be…" Bluestreak didn't have time to finish as the leader bound off towards the direction of the pack. Blurr and Bluestreak followed Optimus closely, and the threesome literally burst into the group of wolves. A small yellow and pup, so small and extremely young, sat in the middle of the crowd beside the twins. The wolves cleared a path so Optimus could take a look at the pup. The small pup whimpered and curled up a little as Optimus approached. Sides and Sunny remained at his side.

"Hello there little one," rumbled Optimus and he smiled.

"Hi," he squeaked. "M-my name's B-Bumblebee."

"I am Optimus Prime," replied Optimus. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah," replied Bumblebee.

"The twins will get you some food." Bumblebee followed the twins to a small piece of meat someone had put out for them and hungrily began devouring it.

Bumblebee began to get sleepy after completely stuffing himself, and he curled up contently in between Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"Hey!"

"They're back!"

"Oh wow, that's a big one!" Bumblebee woke up from all of the commotion, and the twins lead the small pup towards the growing crowd. A small group of wolves entered the clearing carrying the largest deer Bumblebee had ever seen. Three proud wolves were carrying the large deer, one was black, white, and red, one was a forest green color, and the last one was red.

"Aw, how come no one told us they went on a hunt?" complained Sides.

"I bet we could've brought down a bigger one," grumbled Sunny.

"Good job Hound!" congratulated Sides.

"Yeah, and you too Prowlie and Inferno," added Sunny. "But why didn't you tell you guys were going?"

"First of all, my name is _Prowl_, not Prowlie," said Prowl, Bumblebee identified him as the black, red, and white one. "You two were too far away to call back when we left." The cheering suddenly quieted as the deer was moved out of the way. Bumblebee peered around Sideswipe to see what was happening. Bumblebee's eyes widened as he saw a massive, bulky, black wolf almost as large as that nice Optimus guy stride into the group of wolves. The black wolf had a thick muzzle and gray fur dominated his face. There was a large scar across the wolf's left eye. The wolf was scowling, and his scowl worsened as he spotted the twins. Bumblebee hid behind the one called Hound as the big black wolf approached.

"Hey Ironhide!" greeted Sides. "How come you didn't bring us?" Ironhide growled at Sides, a deep rumbling sound from his chest. Bumblebee shuddered at the sound. Sideswipe was unfazed.

"We don't need a replay of what happened last time," snarled Ironhide.

"But that wasn't our fault!" whined Sunny. "How were we supposed to know that the deer would kick out like that…?"

"Maybe if you hadn't pulled one of your stupid stunts onthe damn thing, we would've actually had food that week," replied Ironhide bitterly.

"We said we're sorry about that!" said Sides.

"Yeah, geez," added Sunny. "Don't need to get all bitchy about it…" Bumblebee squealed as Ironhide batted at Sunny's face.

"Ow!" exclaimed Sunny. "What was that for you !#$%*&!$#!" Sunny let out of string of curses that Bumblebee didn't even recognize. Bumblebee froze when Ironhide seemed to hear his squeal, and Ironhide look at Hound questionably.

"Did you just squeal?" asked Ironhide.

"No, no!" replied Hound quickly. "That wasn't me." Much to Bumblebee's horror, Hound moved to the side revealing the small pup to the giant black wolf. Ironhide's eyes widened considerably, and his jaw dropped open a little.

"My reaction exactly," said Prowl. Ironhide leaned in and sniffed Bumblebee, circling the small pup. Bumblebee just shook even harder, but he liked the feeling of Ironhide's thick and soft muzzle against his face.

"Does anyone know who his parents were?" asked Ironhide, looking around. Everyone shook their heads no.

"They w-were C-Cloudburst a-and S-Starlight," answered Bumblebee shakily. Practically the whole pack gasped, excluding Ironhide.

"Hm, so they did end up having a pup," said a large neon yellow wolf with one red stripe of fur down each side, and his muzzle was black and gray.

"Oh," said Sides. "This is Ratchet. He's like the resident doctor." Bumblebee was very confused. Why were the twins introducing him to the two wolves they told Bumblebee to avoid?

"Where are your parents?" asked Ratchet kindly.

"They were killed," answered Sideswipe.

"Yeah," said Sunny. "Poor kid thinks they were put to sleep forever."

"But they were!" said Bumblebee. "My mommy and daddy told me to run away, so I did. But I saw them go to sleep." Ironhide's gaze softened a bit, and lowered himself until his level was almost level with Bumblebee's.

"Do you know who took your parents?" asked Ironhide.

"Um, well," began Bumblebee. "They weren't wolves. They were really tall and they crawled on two feet. I don't think they had fur, just a little on their head. And their ears were on the side of their head."

"What could that possibly be?" said Optimus, joining the conversation.

"I don't know," replied Ratchet. "I've never heard of anything that looks like that…"

"Are you sure that's what they looked like?" asked Hound.

"No, he's right," said Ironhide. Everyone's eyes focused on the black wolf.

"They're humans," said Ironhide. "I've dealt with them before, a long time ago. They haven't done anything for a long time, I thought they were gone from this forest."

"What do you mean this forest?" said Sideswipe.

"They're all over the place," said Ironhide. "The whole planet is practically infested with them. Very intelligent things, got many ways to "put wolves to sleep forever". But the humans' problem is that they think that they're the only intelligent, thinking beings on the planet. To them, we're just more mindless animals in the forest that get in their way."

"How do you know all of this?" asked Sunny. Ironhide tensed and growled. Everyone watched him curiously, wondering why such a simple question would bother him that much.

"…They're the ones who killed Chromia." Many wolves either tensed, gasped, or nodded in understanding. With that said, Ironhide walked away and into his own den.

"Who was Chromia?" asked Bumblebee innocently.

"She was Ironhide's mate," answered Optimus gently. "Ironhide doesn't like to talk about it."

"Oh."

"Come on runt," said Sunny. "It's getting dark. You can spend the night at our den." Bumblebee yawned sleepily and nodded.

"Okay," he said. "Bye Optimus, Ratchet, Prowl, and Hound." Said wolves smiled and watched Bumblebee follow the twins safely into their den.

* * *

Good? Bad? Leave it in your review!

~Sierra


	3. Chapter 3

Heeeeey!  
Mwa ha ha! I have not given up on this story yet! There shall be mooooore! And so, here is chapter 3. Sorry it took so long!  
P.S. And for people that didn't read the previous chapters recently, the link to the images of what I thought the Autobots would look like as wolves is on my profile so go check it out!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers.

* * *

Ironhide sat inside his den, staring outside at the pure white crescent moon. The sky was clear and millions of stars glittered in the black abyss of the sky. There was a small breeze, rustling the leaves of the forest quietly. An owl hooted, and something skittered across the ground. Ironhide sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He couldn't help but think about Chromia. An image of her, sleek yet strong, and different hues of blue, flashed in Ironhide's mind. Ironhide let his mind wander back to the horrible moment when he had lost her forever.

_Chromia giggled when Ironhide licked her nose and Chromia snuggled into Ironhide's thick muzzle. They curled up together comfortably inside the spacious yet cozy den, and the pure white crescent moon shone outside. Ironhide sighed contently as the smell of his mate overwhelmed his senses. _

"_I love you Ironhide," whispered Chromia. "So much."_

"_Me too," replied Ironhide. _

"_Ironhide?" Ironhide looked into the nervous eyes of his mate._

"_What is it?" asked Ironhide._

"_I've been thinking lately…and I want to have a cub." Ironhide's eyes widened considerably, and he sharply inhaled. _

"_W-What?" he said. _

"_I mean, if you don't want to, I'm not going to force you to or…"_

"_No, no, I would love that. I really would." Chromia smiled happily at Ironhide, and she snuggled deeper into his muzzle. Ironhide breathed deeply. He would be a father! Ironhide dwelled upon the thought deep into the night. He was slowly drifting off into sleep when a bright light woke him up. Ironhide grumbled irritably as he reluctantly opened his eyes, and he had to squint to see clearly. There was a flashlight almost in his face, and a small group of humans at the entrance of the den. Ironhide immediately jumped up and growled deeply, forcing the man with the flashlight to back off. Ironhide tried to use his bulk to block Chromia, who had now waken up as well. _

"_There! Behind him!" exclaimed one of the men. "It's a blue-furred female!"_

"_Blue?" shouted another man. "That's a first!" One man moved forward, and Ironhide jumped at him. Ironhide roared as something pierced deeply into his side, and he fell to the ground and stumbled back. The sharp object was swung again at Ironhide, this time leaving a large gash over his eye. Ironhide roared as two men grabbed his Chromia and shot her twice in the chest. They dragged her out of the den and into the dark of the night, and Ironhide was barely able to follow. There were trucks waiting for the men to load Chromia into. Ironhide limped after the men, and when he had the opportunity, Ironhide sunk his teeth deep into one of the man's legs. He howled in pain and rage and reached back to confront his attacker. Ironhide couldn't move out of the way fast enough because of his injuries, and another knife slashed his side again. Ironhide collapsed on the ground and he watched helplessly as his mate was loaded onto the truck, and the truck roared to life and sped away. Ironhide gathered up his last strength and staggered after the truck, following the smoke exhaust and the tire tracks. Ironhide walked for what felt like days without stopping, despite his horrible wounds. In the end, he collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion, lack of nutrition, and blood loss. He howled pitifully as he lay there, unable to get back up. Ironhide had lost the most important thing in his life, and he was unable to get her back. _

Ironhide sighed again and forced himself to stop thinking about his past. He looked back at the moon, shining sullenly down upon the Earth. The moon had looked exactly the same as that night all those years ago. Ironhide wasn't always as grumpy and irritable as he was now. Chromia's death had scarred him forever. For it is the things that happen in life that shape a person.

* * *

Soooooo, what'd ya think? Sorry it's so short. Please leave a review! They are greatly appreciated!

~Sierra


	4. Chapter 4

Hiya!  
Here's chapter 4! Next chapters on the way! Enjoy!  
**LOOOOOOOK!**  
Okay, so the links to the picture of the Auto-wolves aren't working, but if you go to DeviantArt and search "automutts", the first image is it. It's called "Oh look, Automutts".

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers.

* * *

Bumblebee looked on curiously as he watched the pack busy themselves as the day began. He spotted Ironhide help drag the large deer from the day before into a different spot, and different wolves started eating a little of it. Bumblebee bounded towards the big piece of meat, stomach growling already. There was a large group of wolves around it now, and Bumblebee found he couldn't get to the deer. He recognized one of the wolves as Prowl, and he slid under Prowl's body and got back up on the other side. Prowl jumped back a little in surprise as the small pup popped up in front of him.

"Good morning Prowl!" greeted Bumblebee happily. Prowl smiled and went back to eating, Bumblebee right beside him hungrily biting at the deer. Hound, on Bumblebee's left, finished eating and left. A much larger wolf filled his position, and Bumblebee yipped happily to see his best friend Optimus.

"Hi Optimus!" said Bumblebee, his tail wagging furiously. Optimus chuckled at the excited little pup and smiled.

"Good morning Bumblebee," replied Optimus before he began eating as well. Bumblebee finished eating rather quickly and bounded off to find more of his new friends.

* * *

"Aw, but Sam! I don't want to walk anymore!"

"But we just started Mia!" replied Sam. "Listen to your older brother just this once, okay?"

"Hmph," said Mia. "You're not THAT much older than me. You're only fifteen."

"And you're seven. Eight years is a lot."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not!"

Is- oh, whatever. Just hurry up a bit. We want to finish the trail by the end of the day."

"…It's THAT long?" Sam chose to ignore his younger sister and kept trudging up the beaten path. The trees blocked most of the sunlight, leaving patches of bright sunlight here and there. Sam breathed in the fresh forest air happily. It was nice to escape from the city for a while. The two siblings were staying at their grandpa's log cabin way out in the country, and with no parents. Sam cherished the whole two weeks of freedom he had. It was only the beginning of summer break, and Sam felt like a month had already passed. It was a pleasurable thought to know that he still had almost three months left.

"I'm hungry," said Mia. "I want a sandwich."

"The sandwiches are for later," replied Sam. "And you just had lunch!"

"Yeah, but I'm hungry."

"No, you can't eat a sandwich. You'll live." Mia pouted and continued following Sam down the trail, not uttering a word for a whole ten minutes. Hiking wasn't exactly what Sam thought as a vacation, but it was much better than being stuck in his house all day.

"Okay, let's see," said Sam as he pulled out a map from his backpack. "We're right here, and the trail splits here, so if we take this one then…" Sam's words became a quiet mutter, and Mia ignored him and looked around. She was bored out of her mind.

"Are you done yet?" asked Mia. "Which one do we take?"

"Let me think!" replied Sam. "Okay, so here, we should turn right which would take us back to where we started."

"Are you sure it's a right?" said Mia.

"Yes I'm sure," replied Sam. "Don't you trust me at all?"

"Not after you lost me in a Walmart."

"You wandered away from me! It wasn't my fault. Anyways, let's get moving." The pair began walking again, and hours passed.

"Shouldn't we be back by now?" asked Mia. "It's getting kind of dark."

"I bet we're almost there," replied Sam. "Don't worry. We turned left at the fork so we're good."

"…No, we turned right."

"…Oh crap."

* * *

Bumblebee was getting tired by the end of the day. He had watched a group of wolves leave, including Hound, Ratchet, and Ironhide, to go out scouting to find any scent trails of deer. Optimus had said they probably wouldn't return until they found a scent trail. Bumblebee had eaten a LOT, and some of the other wolves were playfully teasing him about his bloated little stomach. Bumblebee had also been very proud to help the twins "prank" Prowl by filling his den with these very stinky plants that had made Bumblebee crinkle his nose. Prowl had thrown out all of the stuff a while ago, but Bumblebee could still smell the stench every time he walked past the den. Prowl hadn't been very happy. But Bumblebee thought it was all very funny to watch him chase the twins around and around the clearing.

"Hey runt!" Bumblebee turned around to see Sunny, the only one who called him "runt". Bumblebee didn't really mind the nickname too much, since he was very small.

"Hi Sunny," replied Bumblebee while yawning. "I'm tired."

"I see that," said Sunny. "It's getting late. Let's get you inside the den."

"Okay," replied Bumblebee sleepily. Bumblebee followed the twins into their den once again, and curled up between the twins purring happily. He was very warm and comfy.

* * *

Sam and Mia and begun running back the way they had come, the sun beginning to set quickly. They had not yet seen the fork in the trail yet, and it was almost pitch black out.

"Why didn't I bring my phone?" said Sam, pacing in a circle. Mia was standing close to her older brother, scared of what might be out there in the dark. Both were panicking.

"Oh my god!" said Sam. "We're going to be stranded here all night! In a forest! Full of...things!" An owl hooted above the two kids' heads, causing Sam to tense and Mia to shriek. Mia clung onto her brother tightly, eyes darting around. Sam hugged Mia tightly back.

"It's going to be okay," reassured Sam. "Let's find a place to sleep." Sam and Mia walked off of the trail and into the endless abyss of the forest.

"Look!" said Mia. "I think it's a den." Sam went to see, and sure enough it was a pretty large den. Sam peered inside cautiously, and it was empty.

"Great!" said Sam as he crouched down and crawled inside. Mia followed closely, and they reached the end of the den. The small den was actually pretty roomy. Sam and Mia were both able to completely stretch out as they laid down on the hard ground.

* * *

Ironhide was exhausted. The scouting group had traveled for miles and miles without finding one scent trail. They wouldn't return until they did find one. Food was running low, the last deer they brought in the day before was the only one they could find. Now it was time to find a new herd, and during the hunt food was very hard to find. But once they did find a herd, everyone would be able to feast. The half moon glowed eerily in the sky, making Ironhide have an almost ethereal look with the moonlight on his glossy black fur. Ironhide wandered around some more, searching for somewhere to sleep. Suddenly the moonlight disappeared, and Ironhide looked up to see huge storm clouds rolling in. Ironhide walked around for a little longer before the heavens practically opened up and buckets of water came pouring out of the sky. Ironhide quickly became drenched, his thick fur sagging.

"Ugh," grunted Ironhide. He absolutely hated rain, and he had to find shelter now. Ironhide squinted and he spotted a raised mound of dirt, possibly a den. He bounded in that direction but stopped rigid beside the den. What was that smell? Ironhide remembered it. HUMANS.

* * *

Mia woke up from the loud pattering of the rain outside and the occasional crack of thunder. Sam stirred slightly next to her, but remained asleep. Mia sat up and stretched, rubbing her eyes. Her vision blurred for a moment, and she looked outside the den when she heard a twig snap. Mia froze as she saw two glowing, bright blue eyes right outside the den. There was a flash of lightening, illuminating the figure for moment. Mia gasped. It was a HUGE black wolf, and it's head was lowered and it was snarling quietly.

"Sam," whispered Mia, shaking her brother. "S-Sam!" P-Please, wake u-up!"

"What….?" replied Sam as he slowly sat up. "It's still night. Go back to sleep Mia."

"N-No Sam," said Mia. "L-Look." Sam blinked a couple of times and looked at the entrance of the den. His eyes widened considerably and he grasped Mia tightly. The wolf had walked into the den a little, snarling.

"Just, just, stay still Mia," said Sam, though he was not sure what they were supposed to do in the situation. The wolf continued snarling and walking towards them, and Sam and Mia pressed themselves against the back of the den. They were trapped. Sam thought how good of a story it'd make in the newspaper, he could see the headline already.

"BOY AND GIRL EATEN BY WOLVES!"

Sam shuddered and squeaked slightly when he realized that the wolf was merely two feet away now.

* * *

Ironhide snarled as he approached the two very young humans. He was considering eating them; his stomach was feeling very empty. But for some reason, something was stopping him. The two humans were scared. Very scared. Ironhide could smell it. And they were very young. Just little pups really. Ironhide mentally berated himself. But they were HUMANS. Humans had killed Chromia, and they had to pay. But not these particular humans. Ironhide was on the verge of biting the small female or just walking away. Ironhide stood there as his mind tried to clear itself up. What was stopping him? Why couldn't he just kill them like he killed his own food? Why? Ironhide froze. Maybe it was parental instincts since they were so young? Parental instincts? Since when did he have those?

* * *

Mia watched as the wolf just stood there, seemingly unsure of whether to eat her or not. She almost felt like reaching out and touching the thick black fur, but Mia mentally slapped herself. This wasn't just a giant puppy, it was a dangerous and wild wolf.

"Mia Witwicky? Sam Witwicky?" All three of them tensed as they heard men shouting.

"Mia and Sam Witwicky? This is the police, we're here to bring you home!"

"Thank god," whispered Sam. He almost moved to get up, but the wolf was still there. The only thing blocking his and his sister from going back home.

"We're here!" shouted Sam bravely, making the wolf growl loudly and move closer. A light shone into the den, and Sam could make out a man holding a flashlight. Then the man saw the wolf.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed and did what instinct told him to do. He took out his gun and shot the wolf twice. One shot ripped off part of the wolf's ear, and the other one got him on the side. Mia watched with wide eyes as everything seemed to happen in slow motion. The wolf howled silently in pain as he staggered back, landing heavily on Mia's lap. The police were shouting something outside of the den, but Mia couldn't hear them. She only stared at the large mass weighing her down, and she could feel the wolf's blood seeping into her pants legs. Its breathing was unsteady and hoarse, and it coughed up some blood. The wolf's ear was also bleeding, the blood dripping onto Mia's shirt. Sam didn't move either. He only stared, frightened at the large creature laying on top of his sister. The police were shouting at them to move, and one moved to come inside the den. Almost magically, a bolt of lightning chose that moment to strike right outside the den, immediately starting a growing forest fire. The police backed away from the growing fire, unable to do anything, leaving the two children with the injured wolf.

* * *

Sooo, gooood? I don't really know, the POV is changing a bunch. Oh well. Review are appreciated! So click the pretty button!

~Sierra


	5. Chapter 5

Hey y'all!  
Wowzers! Chapter 5 already! So, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers.

* * *

Ironhide could feel the squishy human girl underneath him, but he couldn't get up. He couldn't move at all, and he could barely breathe. Pain engulfed his entire body from the shot to his side, and he clenched his teeth. The girl tried to move under him, sending another shot of blinding pain up his side. Ironhide howled, and the girl immediately stopped moving. Ironhide's vision became blurry as he struggled to stay conscious. He could barely see the small pool of his own blood under himself, and Ironhide almost chuckled. This is how he was going to die, huh? Stuck in a den with two young humans surrounded by fire.

* * *

"Get away from it," repeated Sam.

"It's a him," corrected Mia. "And I can't! Every time I move it hurts him."

"And why does that matter?" said Sam, becoming exasperated. "That thing, he, might have rabies or something!" Mia rolled her eyes, but nonetheless she tried to move again. The wolf growled and Mia stilled again. The wolf's eyes were closed in pain, and she couldn't go anything about it. Mia's eyes stung from the tears as she watched the wolf slowly bleed. It was going to bleed to death, and she couldn't do a thing. Mia glanced at the wolf's bleeding side, and determined, she ripped part of her shirt off.

"What are you doing?" asked Sam.

"I have to wrap the wound tightly to stop it from bleeding," replied Mia. "Help me keep him steady."

"What? Are you crazy? He could bite you any second!" countered Sam.

"But he hasn't, has he?" replied Mia. "Just come and help me you big wuss." Sam scowled and moved to help Mia wrap up the wolf. The wolf hissed in pain as they wrapped the piece of cloth tightly around his middle, and the cloth immediately became red from the blood it soaked up. Sam ripped part of his own shirt off and wrapped the wound again.

* * *

Ironhide's mind was in turmoil right now. Pain, pain, pain, and more pain. And why were these human children helping him? Humans hated wolves. They were supposed to be scared, but yet these two were bandaging his wound. And the other humans shot him. Ironhide shook his head lightly. Humans were confusing creatures.

* * *

Mia sighed in relief as she and Sam finished wrapping the wound. The rain had died down the fire outside, and the police were nowhere to be seen. Sam guessed they had gone back to the "city". It was getting very cold, and with a piece of Sam's shirt missing, he was beginning to shiver. Mia was also shivering a little, a piece of her shirt was missing as well. Mia had managed to slide out from under the wolf, and she immediately took off of her pants.

"Uh, Mia, what're doing?" asked Sam.

"Give me my backpack," she stated. "I have a pair of shorts in there." Sam obeyed and handed his sister the clean and not blood-soaked shorts. She quickly put them on and joined Sam laying down a distance from the wolf.

"I guess we should sleep the rest of the night," said Sam. "Seeing that the wolf doesn't eat us when we're asleep."

"Sh!" said Mia, already drifting off to sleep. "You'll wake him up." Sam smiled. Mia always had a soft spot for animals, but it was usually baby birds, puppies, kittens, mice, and other smaller animals. Not a giant, wild, black wolf. But it was injured, and Sam actually felt good about helping the wolf. Sam and Mia both shivered when a cold breeze entered the den. Sam pushed Mia a little closer to the wolf, which had very thick fur. She curled up against it, and Sam cuddled against Mia. The wolf wasn't cold, and Mia was definitely not cold anymore. Sam's back was still freezing though, and he shuddered involuntarily as another breeze penetrated the safety of the den.

* * *

Ironhide cracked one eye open and saw the male human shiver from the cold. Ironhide moved a little, careful not to disturb the female, and wrapped his long, furry tail around the boy's back. The boy seemed surprised from the gesture but gratefully pulled Ironhide's tail towards himself. Ironhide watched the two sleeping human children for a moment curled against his furry body, and Ironhide wondered if he had finally lost his mind. Letting humans heal him and sleep with him. Ironhide sighed deeply. He was going to get it from the twins back at the pack's clearing. The girl stirred a little and curled up against the male. Footsteps from outside woke Ironhide up again, and he saw Ratchet peering inside. Ratchet's eyes widened when he saw the two humans sleeping, and narrowed his eyes at Ironhide. Ratchet quietly crawled into the den and sat beside Ironhide.

"Explain," stated Ratchet. "Why are you cuddled up with two young humans?" Ratchet's eyes wandered to Ironhide's bandaged side.

"Are you hurt?" asked Ratchet, tone quickly changing from suspicious to worried.

"A human man shot me," growled Ironhide quietly.

"…And these two helped you?" finished Ratchet who was beginning to piece things together. "These two children helped you. And the other human shot you. What a controversial species."

* * *

Mia woke up from the sound of two voices talking. She looked around and froze when she saw another wolf inside the den, and he seemed to be talking with the black wolf. The new wolf was smaller than the black wolf, but not by much. He was a neon yellow color with- wait, neon yellow? Mia narrowed her eyes she knew that wolves did NOT come in that color. The wolf was neon yellow with a red stripe down each of his sides, and the wolf's muzzle was black and grey.

"Sam," whispered Mia. "Wake up, look." Sam groaned and woke up and also saw the strangely colored wolf.

"Is he, yellow…?" said Sam.

"Yep," said Mia. "Or else both of our eyes aren't working right." Mia tensed slightly when the neon yellow wolf slowly approached her, and she didn't move as the wolf's face came uncomfortably close to her own. She could feel his breath on her face. It didn't smell very good. The wolf got even closer and opened his mouth slightly. Mia's eyes widened. He was going to bite her! Mia waited for the bite, but it never came. Instead a cold, wet tongue licked her cheek. Mia giggled from the tickling sensation, and she realized that this neon yellow and red wild wolf had just licked her face. The wolf licked her other cheek, and Mia backed off laughing.

"Ew!" she said before wiping her cheeks off. Sam stared amazed at the wolf. The wolf then approached him, and he licked his face as well. Sam laughed too, and wiped off his face.

"Ew," he said. "That was kinda gross. Wet and slimy." The yellow wolf laid down next to Sam, and Sam and Mia laid back down as well. Sam and Mia were now very warm with two wolves as blankets. The two siblings drifted into a deep slumber, and the two wolves also fell asleep, but still alert.

* * *

What'd you think? Please leave a review! CLICK THE BUTTON :)

~Sierra


	6. Chapter 6

Awooooooo! (that was supposed to be a howl). Hey peeps!  
It's been a while (sorta), but I finally finished chapter 6. It's been sitting around for a while and I finished it today. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers.

* * *

Mia woke up from something cold and wet nudging at her cheek. Mia groaned and her eyes fluttered open to see a black nose.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Mia as she backed away from the large black wolf. Mia was extremely happy to see the injured wolf able to stand and move around slowly, and she hurried and tried to wake up Sam.

"Sam!" shouted Mia as she shook her older brother vigorously. "Sam! Sam, wake up!"

"Ungh?" mumbled Sam. Mia kept shaking him and he eventually sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Why is my bed so hard…?" muttered Sam.

"That's because you're not in your bed silly!" replied Mia.

"Wha? I'm not…in…" Sam's eyes flew open and he took in his surroundings.

"Oh, right…" said Sam. "I forgot we spent the night in a den with two monstrous wolves." Mia's and Sam's eyes widened at the same night as they both tensed.

"We spent the night!" they exclaimed together.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god!" said Mia. "Grandpa's going to KILL us!"

"He's not going to stop at just killing us!" replied Sam. "What're we going to say? "Hey Gramps, we just decided to spend the night in the dangerous and dark woods." How stupid does that sound?"

"And what if the police come back?" said Mia.

"What if?" said Sam. "They ARE going to come back! They know where we are now!"

"I'm too young to die!" squealed Mia. "And if they do come, they'll just shoot the wolf again!"

…

Ironhide watched amused as the two humans panicked, the older male walking in circles. Ratchet had left to try to find some sort of food for the humans, since they had to be nourished constantly. Ironhide thought this was yet another trait for the weak and fragile species. The girl remained seated, but they were babbling away in their language. Most wolves actually partially understood the English language, but of course the humans couldn't understand the wolves' language.

"Well, couldn't we just leave?" suggested the girl.

"Where would we go? We have no idea where we are, and we couldn't just wander around aimlessly."

"Right… so we should probably stick with the wolves until someone finds us, huh?"

...

"I guess…" said Sam as he glanced at the great black wolf watching them intently. Sam almost swore he saw some sort of amusement in those icy blue eyes.

"I'm hungry," stated Mia. "I want pancakes."

"Well we don't have any pancakes, do we?" grumbled Sam. Sam blushed slightly as his stomach growled loudly. Mia smirked and crawled out of the den and into the morning sun. Sam followed after his sister and stretched as he stood up.

"It sure is bright already," commented Sam. "I wonder what time it is…?"

"I dunno," replied Mia. "Does it really matter? Argh. Now I have to go to the bathroom."

"Great," muttered Sam. "Just go, er, pee in a bush or something."

"What?" exclaimed Mia. "Pee in a bush? Ew, gross! And I don't even have toilet paper!"

"Use a leaf."

"…You are SO disgusting Sam. No wonder you don't have a girlfriend."

"Hey!" Sam cried indignantly.

"What?" replied Mia. "It's true."

"Don't you have to go?" repeated Sam.

"Not anymore!" said Mia cheerily. Sam's face scrunched up in disgust.

"I'm just kidding," reassured Mia. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

"Where would I go?" mumbled Sam as Mia walked into the dense bushes. Sam whistled to himself as he waited for his sister to emerge, and he sat down after a while.

"Geez, she's taking her precious time," muttered Sam. A couple more minutes passed and Sam was beginning to get worried. What was taking so long? Did something happen? The black wolf seemed to sense Sam's uneasiness and it went after the direction Mia had gone. Sam waited anxiously for it to return. A high pitched feminine screech startled Sam.

"Mia?" shouted Sam. "Is that you?"

"It's WATCHING me go!" screamed Mia's voice from somewhere in the trees.

"What's watching you?" Sam asked.

"The wolf!" Sam face-palmed and shook his head at his sister's indignant squeaks.

"It's just a wolf Mia," said Sam.

"Make it go away!" shouted Mia. "I'm not even done yet!" Sam didn't reply, and a few seconds later an annoyed Mia trudged out of the bushes, followed closely by the black wolf.

"I hope the wolf is happy," grumbled Mia. "Cause it just got a lesson on human anatomy whether it wanted it or not." Sam grimaced.

"And you said I was gross," muttered Sam. Mia growled.

…

Ironhide watched the two humans continue to converse, and Ironhide almost considered joining in. The wolves WERE capable of speaking the English language; it was just that most humans' reactions were not too good. The unwanted image of the human girl, Mia was her name, relieving herself was still fresh in Ironhide's mind. He agreed with the girl. That was a lesson on human anatomy that he had not wanted. A rustling caught Ironhide's attention and Ratchet came out of the bushes carrying a twig of wild blueberries and dragging along a small piece of deer meat. Both humans' eyes widened at the sight of food, and they watched hungrily as Ratchet set it down. The girl immediately devoured almost all of the berries before the boy snatched them away from her and gobbled down the rest. After the berries were eaten, the two stared uncertainly at the red meat.

"We can't eat it raw," said the girl.

"Well, can't we make a fire? I've seen it on TV enough. We just need flint though," replied the boy.

"Oh!" exclaimed the girl. "I think I might have some in the backpack!" The girl scurried back into the den and rummaged around for this "flint". Ironhide and Ratchet had agreed that the group should move if the boy and girl did not want to be caught by the other humans who had shot Ironhide, but Ironhide just didn't know how to tell them without speaking. Ironhide settled on the latter option. He would speak.

* * *

Soooooooooooo, epic? Or not? Despicable? Amazing? Leave it in a review! CLICK THE BUTTON OR ELSE :) Reivews are greatly appreaciated.

~Sierra


	7. Chapter 7

Salutations!

Okay, I know I haven't updated in FOREVER, but I hope this will make up for it. This chapter's a bit longer than usual, and it's got action in it. So, enjoy! Oh! And, the links to pictures of the Autobots as wolves in on my profile.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers in any way. Sadly. :(

* * *

Mia rummaged around in her backpack, fingers fumbling around a bottle of water, a sweater, a pencil, and pack of gum. Her fingers made contact with a cool and rough surface.

"Ah ha!" exclaimed Mia. "Found the flint!"

"Good," replied Sam as he gathered more dry sticks and twigs. "We can get a fire going now and cook that piece of meat." Mia ducked her head as she went out of the den again and to the small pile of twigs Sam had accumulated. Mia raised an eyebrow.

"Is this enough?" she questioned.

"Should be," answered Sam. "Plus, since it rained, most of the sticks are wet." Mia nodded and crouched down, holding the flint over the sticks as she struck it. Little sparks drifted down into the dry wood and smoldered for a moment before dying. Mia blinked at the unsuccessful fire and then looked back at the flint.

"Maybe it's broken…?" she muttered.

"A piece of flint can't be broken Mia," chuckled Sam. "Here, let me try." Mia obediently handed over the piece of rock to her older brother, and Sam struck the flint as hard as he could. A shower of sparks fell onto the sticks, and much to Sam's delight, a small fire began to grow.

"I'll go get the meat," offered Mia. She turned around to go get the meat but found the two wolves watching Sam curiously as he tended the small fire. The neon yellow one approached the growing flames and sat down next to Sam as the wolf watched Sam poke at the fire with a stick. The wolf seemed to be watching Sam's every movement very closely, and the wolf's head was tilted to the side a little.

"Okay, so yellow can stay here with you and I'll go get the meat," said Mia. The neon yellow glanced at Mia when she had called him yellow. Mia went off to get the meat, and found the black wolf sprawled out on the ground in the sun, napping. Mia thought he looked pretty cute, almost like a big black puppy. The wolf's body was completely relaxed, only his ears were twitching ever so slightly.

* * *

Ratchet watched the human boy as he tended the growing fire. Ratchet didn't know the point of having to cook the meat, but he wasn't about to voice his comments. Then Ratchet remembered that Ironhide had been planning on speaking to the humans anyways.

"I wonder if you have a name," murmured Sam, sitting down next to Ratchet. "I don't think you'd like being called yellow." Ratchet shook his head, and said very plainly:

"I don't." Sam gasped and frantically backed away, his eyes wide and his mouth open.

"D-Did you just t-talk?" he asked incredulously.

"I did indeed," replied Ratchet. Sam just shook his head and continued to stare from his place several feet away. Ratchet couldn't help but feel a bit amused.

* * *

Sam couldn't believe what his brain was telling him right now. The wolf had spoken. In English. Perfect English. Sam kept shaking his head and blinking, too shocked to say anything. The wolf looked like he smiled.

"And I do have a name, as you were wondering," he said. "It is Ratchet."

"Uh," was the not-so-intelligent sounding thing Sam uttered. "Um, hi. Ratchet."

"Hello," replied Ratchet, smiling wider so Sam could see long, sharp, pearly white fangs. "I see you are extremely shocked, but that is understandable." Sam finally closed his mouth and sat straighter. The way Ratchet spoke gave him an almost scholarly feel, with his perfect grammar and clearly enunciated words. Sam didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, um, I'm Sam. Sam Witwicky," said Sam. "Uh, can, uh, can the other wolf talk too?"

"Yes," answered Ratchet. "His name is Ironhide."

"Sam!" exclaimed Mia, running towards him with Ironhide following. "The wolves can talk!"

"Yeah, I just found that out," replied Sam as Mia sat down next to him.

"So what's your name?" Mia asked Ratchet.

"My name is Ratchet," replied Ratchet.

"Wow, cool name," commented Mia. "You talk differently than Ironhide. More, enun…enun…"

"Enunciated," finished Sam.

"Yeah, that," said Mia. Ratchet grinned smugly and looked over at Ironhide.

"More enunciated, eh?" said Ratchet. Ironhide growled.

"Enunciated my aft, you giant lemon," muttered Ironhide. Mia giggled. Sam agreed with his sister. Ironhide's voice was more gravelly than Ratchet's voice, and Ironhide spoke with a sort of bored drawl contrary to Ratchet's enunciated sentences. Suddenly distant shouting could be heard and Sam tensed.

"Oh crap, that must be the police," whispered Sam.

"Come," said Ratchet. "Let's go this way." Sam and Mia followed quietly after the two wolves whose feet padded silently on the ground. Sam flinched every time he stepped on a leaf of stick that made a cracking sound. The police still sounded far away, but Sam still walked faster.

"Kids?" Sam stopped mid step. That was Grandpa.

"That's grandpa!" hissed Mia.

"I know!" hissed back Sam. "Come on, let's walk faster." The small group picked up their pace until Sam and Mia were jogging. The shouting got louder, and the group began running.

"There!" shouted Grandpa, and Sam and Mia whipped around. Grandpa spotted Ratchet and Ironhide, his eyes widening.

"Move kids!" shouted Grandpa as he cocked his hunting rifle.

"No!" Mia and Sam exclaimed, quickly moving in front of Ratchet and Ironhide. "Don't shoot!"

"What are you doing?" shouted Grandpa. "Get out of the way!"

"Don't shoot, don't shoot!" screamed Mia. "They won't hurt you!" But Ratchet and Ironhide had gotten defensive and they stood protectively in front of Sam and Mia.

"Don't be silly!" shouted Grandpa. "Get out of the way before you're hurt!"

* * *

Ironhide wasn't thinking straight. All he could see was the human with a gun, and Chromia's body flashed in Ironhide's mind. These were the type of humans who had taken her away, not the younglings. In fact, just a moment ago, the younglings had been trying to defend Ironhide and Ratchet. Ironhide felt a blind rage fill his entire body, and before Ironhide could stop himself, he lunged.

* * *

Ratchet's mind was hazy. All he saw was Ironhide jumping at the human, teeth bared, and an outraged roar erupted from him. Ratchet just followed Ironhide's example and pounced at a different human, knocking him to the ground.

* * *

"NO!" screamed Mia as she ran for Grandpa, desperate to get there before Ironhide killed him. Time seemed to slow down as Mia rocketed towards Grandpa, managing to get in front of him before Ironhide came crashing down on her. Mia could hear Sam's distant screaming, but all she saw was that great black beast looming above her, eyes glowing with rage and ready to make the killing blow. And then Ironhide suddenly relaxed, his whole body seeming to sag.

* * *

Ironhide panted heavily. He had almost killed the girl. He had been mere seconds away from slashing at her throat, and Ironhide was relieved his logical thinking had managed to catch up with his body before he had killed her. All of the humans were too stunned to move or say anything, and Ratchet had also stopped attacking. Ironhide looked down at the young girl, and she was scared. Her eyes were wide with fear and her entire body was shaking. She had really thought that Ironhide was going to kill her. Her hazel brown eyes were glassy and tears began to flow down her face. Her small body shook with quiet sobs, but she would not look away. Bright blue eyes looked at her, concerned.

* * *

Mia shook with sobs, but she couldn't look away from Ironhide. He looked ashamed and sad. Mia had been so terrified, seeing those great white fangs bared and those angry eyes. Mia raised her arms up and threw herself at Ironhide.

* * *

Sam was greatly surprised when Mia suddenly wrapped her arms around Ironhide's thick neck, her face burying itself in his thick muzzle as she continued to shake with sobs. Ratchet slowly approached Sam, his expression apologetic.

"It's okay," whispered Sam, awkwardly patting Ratchet on the head. Ratchet licked Sam's hand and sat down. Sam and Mia screamed as three gunshots pierced the air.

* * *

Soooooo, what'd you think? I dunno, I don't this one was good as other chapters. Please review! You know you want to press the button.

~Sierra


	8. Chapter 8

Merry almost Christmas everybody!

Sorry for not updating for so long, it's just school, tests, finals... you know how that goes. Anyways, here is the eighth chapter (woot!) and I hope you like it! Didn't switch really switch POV's.  
Oh! And for BBgal, I've been getting all of your messages and I do want to reply, but you're messaging is not on so I can't reply. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers. At all.

* * *

Bumblebee cowered in terror as three very loud sounds echoed through the forest. The birds in the trees were disturbed and they squawked and chirped as they all launched into the sky.

"What was that?" shouted Sideswipe from beside Bumblebee.

"I don't know!" replied Sunstreaker. Prowl had taken temporary command of the pack in the mysterious absence of their alpha. Three very familiar roars pierced the air.

"That's Optimus!" shouted Hound.

"Ratchet and Ironhide too!" yelled Prowl. "Move towards the origin of that sound!" Bumblebee tried to keep up as the pack burst into a sprint towards whatever had made that terrifying sound. Bumblebee kept stumbling on tree roots and rocks as his small legs worked themselves to the limit, and Bumblebee squealed in surprise as someone picked him up by his muzzle.

"You need to grow fast kid!" shouted Sideswipe, his words slightly muffled by Bumblebee's fur. Bumblebee giggled as he bounced up and down, the ground becoming a blur as Sideswipe sped across the ground. Bumblebee could make out a blurry Prowl next to Sideswipe, and to Bumblebee's right, he spotted Sunny. The pack kept running for a long time before Prowl abruptly stopped, eyes frozen to the scene in front of him.

* * *

Mia screamed at her Grandpa and the police men as she sobbed over Ironhide's bloody body. Sam stared at the wolf's torn side, seemingly frozen as he hovered above Ratchet, who had also gotten shot. Sam glanced over at the third wolf that had come barreling into the scene at the wrong time. The wolf was also bleeding, breaths heavy and hoarse. This wolf was almost bigger than Ironhide, but much leaner and younger. And the wolf was also blue. With red flames. Loud, harsh barks disturbed the scene and Sam whipped around to see a pack of almost twenty wolves surrounding the humans, and all of the wolves were also rather strangely colored like Ratchet and Ironhide. Some of the police men staggered back in surprise and fear, their guns reloaded and ready to fire again. This time Mia regained control of her emotions and she sniffed as she stood up, her back to the wolves.

"Don't shoot," she said, voice lower than usual with a deadly menace. "Don't shoot or I'll…" Mia seemed to run out of her sudden courage as she ran out of things to say.

"Don't shoot unless you want to die too," said Sam, also standing up. "I know you know that you don't have enough bullets to finish off these wolves. And plus there's six of you and twenty of them." Mia nodded firmly in agreement and walked over to stand by Sam. She crossed her arms and frowned, a determined expression on her face. Sam could've laughed. His little sister looked like some kind of heroine, in all of her girly, seven-year-old glory. But Sam didn't laugh of course. Instead he glared fiercely at his own Grandpa and the policemen, daring them to make a move. Slowly, one by one, the police officers lowered their guns, and Grandpa lowered his rifle.

"What do you children think you're doing?" said Grandpa. "They can kill both of you any second!"

"But they haven't, have they?" retorted Mia. Sam didn't say anything, and he was focused on something else. A police officer had taken out his phone and was talking to someone, probably calling for reinforcements. Sam narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what the best thing to do was. They definitely couldn't outrun the police, but they couldn't stay either. The police would probably come and shoot all of the wolves. Sam glanced at said wolves, and all of them were low to the ground, ears flattened back and snarling, baring their fangs.

"This situation could get out of hand fast," muttered Sam to himself.

"Let's go home kids," said Grandpa. "We can eat your favorite for lunch. Just let the police take care of these wild animals." Sam almost had said yes, his stomach was growling so much.

"But they'll just kill them!" exclaimed Mia. Grandpa shook his head and chuckled.

"Mia, I know you like animals, but these are wild animals, honey," replied Grandpa. "They aren't tamed, and they aren't used to humans. They'll hurt someone as soon as they get the chance."

"Well, they have a chance right now, don't they?" said Mia, defiance glowing in her eyes.

"Kid, back off," ordered a police officer. Mia and Sam didn't move.

"Sam, Mia, this is ridiculous," stated Grandpa. "Come over here right now." Mia bit her lip, struggling with the fact she was flatly disobeying Grandpa. Suddenly a black and yellow ball of fluff bounded out of the growling and snarling pack, right up to Sam. Sam looked down in surprise at a tiny yellow and black pup, yipping and wagging its tail. Then the cock of a gun could be heard. Mia and Sam were knocked to the ground as the pack of wolves launched at the police officers, tackling each and everyone one of them to the ground. Sam and Mia struggled to get back onto their feet, but they were knocked sideways again and again by the flurry of fur and dark blue uniforms around them.

"Grandpa!" screamed Mia as she tried to look for him.

"Mia!" shouted Sam, reaching out his arm to grab her hand. Mia held tightly onto Sam's hand as they crawled on their stomachs, trying to get out of the fray.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Mia as a wolf picked her up by her shirt and jumped out of the chaos. Sam felt himself lurched upwards as he too was taken to safety. Sam and Mia were carried to a nearby tree, and they leaned against it as they tried to catch their breath. Sam stared at the gold and silver colored wolves standing before them, along with the black and yellow pup.

"You two okay?" asked the silver one.

"Yeah," replied Mia. "We're fine."

"Good," said the gold one. "Now we can get back to the…" The gold wolf paused as he turned around, seemingly looking for something. He froze as he spotted something darting back into the fight.

"Oh crap, Bumblebee!" shouted the silver one.

"Excuse us, we'll be right back," said the gold one as they bounded after the black and yellow pup.

"Bumblebee?" said Mia, laughing a little. "These names are getting weirder and weirder." Sam and Mia stayed by the tree as they were told, and the battle slowly died down as the police officers ran out of energy and quickly retreated, along with Grandpa. Grandpa glanced back at Mia and Sam before retreating as well. Mia and Sam suddenly found themselves under the undivided attention of twenty wolves. The black and yellow pup, Bumblebee, bounded forward again and prodded Sam's leg curiously with his nose.

"Hey," said Sam, stifled giggles catching in his throat. "S-Stop that! It tickles!" Sam fell to the ground laughing as the pup climbed all over him, licking his face.

"Bumblebee," called out the silver wolf. "Come back here." Bumblebee whined but nonetheless got off of Sam, allowing him to sit up.

"Sam," whispered Mia. "Look at all of them." Sam finally got a good look at the pack wolves standing in front of them. They were a mixture of blues, reds, blacks, whites, and the occasional yellow. It was the strangest thing Sam had ever seen.

"Hey!" shouted Sam, remembering something. "Are Ratchet and Ironhide okay?"

"And that other wolf too," added Mia. "Are they okay?"

"They'll be fine," said a red, white, and black wolf. "They just need plenty of rest."

"Oh, good," said Mia. Suddenly Mia's stomach growled loudly, and her face turned red in embarrassment

"The child is hungry," stated the red, white, and black wolf. "Prepare food for them." Then the wolf faced Mia and Sam. "Come with us."

* * *

I know the ending is crappy, but I've been trying to update so deal with it. Click the pretty review button please!

~Sierra


End file.
